


Dead Bodies Under Starlit Skies

by nightsammy



Series: The Saga Hayes Legacy [1]
Category: Saga Hayes
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: There's blood on her hands, a dead body in the hallway and a cigarette between her fingertips.She's given them an out.
Series: The Saga Hayes Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603486





	Dead Bodies Under Starlit Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! If you magically came here, I just wanna say a few things <3 
> 
> 1) Man, were the title and summary dramatic enough? LOL 
> 
> 2) This is my first ever OC. I don't expect a lot (if any at all) hits on this, but I've always preferred having all my writing in one spot. If I don't post it anywhere, these drabbles/stories are gonna get buried in a folder somewhere. 
> 
> 3) Like I said, my first ever OC - so the story, characterizations, etc... It might be a bit janky. I sure as hell hope I'm just being overly critical, but I'm just gonna put a warning there anyways LOL I also don't have betas, and English is my second language so there /might/ be mistakes here and there.
> 
> 4) This story has dark elements (parts are heavily inspired by the episode "The Benders" from season 1 of Supernatural). Everything will be tagged. 
> 
> 5) My OC has a Tumblr blog. It's pretty bare now, but as soon as I've got character pages up, bios etc. I will update the blog/this fic. https://sagahayes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! This is just a short introduction drabble that I posted on my OC's (and my) birthday.

The now-dried blood on her hands feels too familiar, almost like second skin. The lifeless body of Richard Donners is still laying by the half-open front door. The entire house is dark  ⏤ cold. Only the moon casts a light in through the open door and windows, and if she casts a glance upwards to the sky, she can see stars. It feels… Nice. Quiet. Like poetic justice.

She’s sat on the front steps, cigarette hanging loosely between two fingers. The chilly breeze rustles the trees, her hair too, blowing it into her face. She shakes her head, shivers a bit; but doesn’t move. She’s waiting for someone.

Finally, three cigarettes later, an old pick-up truck spins through the mud by the barn. It turns down the driveway and comes to a halt by the main house, where she’s still waiting. She’s staring straight ahead, blankly. Barely registers the headlights as they flicker off, and the open-and-close of the driver’s door. There’s a rustle of plastic bags, clinking of what must be liquor bottles, and as the man walks towards her, he only lets out a disgusted grunt. "You smokin’?"

She finally looks up enough to meet his gaze, and gives a half-assed shrug. He rolls his eyes and walks past her, the dark making him oblivious to her bloodied hands. It only takes a second after he shoulders the front door wide open before she hears the bags falling to the ground, liquor bottles possibly breaking in the process.

She stands up, flicks the cigarette stump off somewhere off to her right, and turns. 

Apollo, her brother, holds onto the door frame with a shaky hand for support. "Saga, what happened?" he asks, and he turns to look at her. It might be dark out, but she can still see the horrified expression on his face. 

She smiles suddenly, and with it  ⏤ comes a single tear, running down her cheek. 

"Daddy’s dead. We’re free."


End file.
